1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of a helicopter from exposure to the elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helicopter protector designed to protect the exterior of a helicopter from exposure to the elements, while at the same time allowing the helicopter to be serviced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with exposure of vehicles to the elements have been generally recognized for some time. Various arrangements for the protection of vehicles from exposure to the elements have been proposed as offering solutions to these problems. For example, arrangements for the protection of automobiles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,757; 2,679,254; and 2,679,255. Examples of prior art arrangements for the protection of aircraft are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,723,811; 3,044,516; and 3,815,650.
The arrangements described in the above-cited prior art references suffer from various drawbacks, such as being cumbersome and difficult to install or failing to provide both protection from the elements and access to the vehicle for servicing while the protective device is in place.